clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Edyanuar
__TOC__ Hey.youcp (talk) 02:16, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Request is done Here it is: EdyanuarPuffPic.png|Ta-Da!!! --Fooly8 (talk) 02:24, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Story Hey Edyanuar! Check my newest blog post for my story. Like I promised ;) http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Historicalcp/New_Story_-_Its_Summer_Time! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Rebel ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| on ]] August 15, 2013 Mario Talk to the Charizard Blogs Polls Mall! 20:28, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Birthday and Story Hey Ed! Thanks! However, with the story. I can still do it ;) I have the photos I needed and the last part is a chapter that I don't really need from the party...although the last part is the funniest chapter ;) Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 5, 2013 ' RE: Chat Mod I really don't know why. I didn't remove you. Maybe you didn't fit the requirements absolutely correctly? Not sure... --[[User:C H U N K Y|'Chunky!]] 15:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! Hey Ed! Thanks man! Waddle on! Also, sorry if this was late... Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Birthday ]] September 12, 2013 RE:Chat Hi Edyanuar, I'm not sure why it happened, but it was probably a connection problem or another technical problem with Wikia's servers. I'm sure taht Sactage would connect the chat bots that her operates soon or later today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:31, October 1, 2013 (UTC) request here Cadence176761 (talk) 11:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:47, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE:Chat Hi Edyanuar, Thank you for your report. is now banned for this reason from chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Here! Here is your high quality custom! If you do not like it, please ask again tomorrow, I was kind of stripped of time. Leader of CP Parties! Talk 23:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC)Leader Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015